Tiny Splinters Are In Your Soul
by Cherry1315
Summary: "All they did was give her dirty, hateful looks like she was some disgusting creature... like she was a disease." Now she's following that..thing..that rests behind the bones of her ribcage. Where will it lead her to? Will it break more? GaaraxOC Gaara
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!_

* * *

Blood dripped from her hand like a forgotten child who sheds tears.  
She looked at the rich, yet dull, substance as it slowly covered her skin, staining her. If someone had been watching they would have thought she was cold and heartless on how she didn't care that there was a dead person's blood on her hands. But really, she didn't know the person was dead, that the substance was blood... That it was bad...  
Her eyes were lonely and distant, she didn't feel apart of the world which she was in. But really, it was the fact that people didn't want her in the world... They all wanted her _dead_.

She was a small child, ridden of all happiness. She had hopeful eyes filled with sorrow. A tinge of hope always sparkled in her eyes when it seemed like someone was going to speak to her, but they didn't, they never did. All they did was give her dirty, hateful looks like she was some disgusting creature... Like she was a _disease_.

She decided she needed to leave this wretched town she was in. They didn't care for her... She didn't even have a home to live in. They just let her _rot_.  
So she let her feet follow that tugging feeling for where her chest wanted her to go to; she didn't care anymore, she finally let herself do what that certain spot in her ribcage wanted her to do for years... What it wanted to do ever since she was **born!**

* * *

_Yeaa so this was __sorta the prologue, what cha think so far?  
Also I hope it seems sort of dark so far. I love reading and writing dark sort of things! -evilly smirks-  
...__Yess finally a Gaara story!!_

_P.s. it won't stay evil/dark all the way through the story, it will have patches of it.  
Oh, oh and also I don't usually write in 3rd person so I hope I'll do good/ok at it :)__  
...On a different topic; I think this song suites Gaara so well!! (well apart for like 2 little bits): **Politics - Korn**  
And if it doesn't to you, I don't care! I like the song Muhahah! -smirks-_


	2. Unforgettable

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!_

* * *

Her feet tapped the ground lightly as she walked through a murky forest_  
...Not a sound could be heard..._  
The forest was dark, hot, and the foliage was dry and dead... It was ridden of all life.  
She walked slowly, hoping to keep herself from becoming dehydrated. Her skin glistened from the small amount of sweat that collected on her milky, white skin when light flickered on her through the thick layer of dead, neglected vegetation that lightly swayed in the dull breeze.

Her dull, blood red eyes showed little to no life as she moved. Her body was like a soul of its own. It is lifeless-like, like her, but, it moved on like there was a life waiting for it to be slowly plucked out of its rotting shell... To be slowly picked at one piece at a time.

A different texture of dirt started to grind at the soles of her flesh..._sand_.  
Her eyes lifted from the ground as she went to look at the vast plain of sands. Her eyes became fixed upon the unusual – unforgettable new scene of scenery.  
She almost became frightened as she looked at the lands emptiness. Her awakening mind froze as her body kept moving on into the emptiness; she didn't want to go any further, but nothing of herself listened to her, excepted her _eyes;_ they hastily darted in all directions, trying to escape the landscape...

...To be continued

* * *

_Short so far, I know, sorry! Probably, it's only going to be like this for about 3 or 2 more chapters. So don't worry they will get longer :)  
and also I was going to post this up sooner but a story of mine had gotten deleted -crys- so my account wouldn't let me post anything up for a few days :(!_

_**I give special thankx to:** xX-Dea-Of-Letum-Xx, Ellyrox598 and XxPoisoned DreamsxX for reviewing! Thanks guys :D_


	3. Deranged

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!_

* * *

The burning wind scorched at her flesh... Her skin protested against the violent, hot sand held wind. _Everything was a waste of burning sand..._

A hollow sound could be heard in her ears, even as her feat scrunched against the grains...

She dared a look at the sun to see the time. Noon. The hottest time of the day, she soon realised this after travelling in the sweltering heat for only a few days.  
Perspiration slickly slid down her dead-like body as her feet...no...That tugging feeling in her chest forced her to keep moving on, even though her little body was refusing against such movements. She didn't care now. All she wanted to do more than ever was to _rot_ like those _dead_, deranged animals did in the same heat as her, to let herself **_rot_** how her village wanted her to, _slowly and painfully_!  
This wish, just so she could get out of the blistering sun.

Not too far ahead she found a small spring of water. She rushed over to it to quench her thirst.  
Lastly she lightly dabbed the water to her dried up skin, nourishing it.  
Once satisfied with her needs she hesitantly walked on with her journey, leaving the water. The soles of her feet burned against the hot grains, slowly burning her flesh away.

She had travelled for what seemed to be only a few hours, but it was already night. It was like a blanket of coldness had wrapped around her body. Tonight, it was colder then any other night, but she kept walking on, she preferred walking on. This **was** the perfect time to move; the sun wasn't out, and her mind wasn't fogged nor blurred anymore. She was clear headed, even with the coldness... _But_ she didn't really feel it that much... She'd been thought these nights before...

Her raven coloured hair brushed away from her eyes and fell from her cheeks as her head tilted upwards to look at the stairs. The velvety blackness with the small speckles of light shining thought, was beautiful. The night sky reminded her of something that she couldn't quite grasp, but it did make her feel at home, she felt almost not alone in the nights world...she didn't know how but it felt almost like...her...?

* * *

_**Authors Note: **__Man this chapter was kinda hard for me! I kept getting word and sentence tied :(...it was veerrryyy annoying!!  
...But finally the story is getting closer to her meeting Gaara/getting to, errr whatever the name is of Gaara's home town...hehe, I sorta have to look that up... :S_

_**I give special thanks to:  
**Ellyrox598. Hehe I'm glad you like reading em :D! ...Haha, really? all I do for that is just look up different/similar words on Free Online Dictionary that I think might work. :)  
**and**  
jinxedpixie. Sweet thankx! Somehow you've made me feel more comfortable with my writing. And lol, that was like the first actual review I've gotten, sorta. You actually said stuff that I had sort of queired and you had also said extra stuff. :)  
**THANK YOUS for reviewing my last chappie :D!**_


	4. Cracked

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!  
_

* * *

Cold. Dark. Gates..._ People._  
She hesitantly walked pass the night watchers, avoiding eye contact.  
They suspiciously stared at her retreating form as she walked deeper into their home village.

She was sore, exhausted... deprived of sleep.  
Her eyelids became heavy from lack of sleep as she found something comfortable to rest against... The whole trip she didn't rest or sleep. Neither thought the heat nor through the cold. _Never_.

The morning rays shined upon her closed eyes, alerting them to flutter open. They showed a dazzling crimson red colour to the outside world. Her milky, white skin seemed to glow in the morning light, giving off an illusion that she was something mythical with piercing, blood red eyes.

As the hours passed by she lifted her eyes from the ground, _this because she had gained courage due to no one being cruel to her yet_, to inspect her surrounds. She looked at what she was leaning against. A tree. A sturdy tree that seemed to be half dead...like her. Then slowly, she moved her piercing eyes from its cracked bark to look elsewhere. Sand. Buildings. Other trees, some with more life then what hers did... And lastly, kids?

She inspected the children as they played ball, having the fun of their childhood life.

She watched them from afar as no one acknowledged her. She was almost grateful for this. At least she wasn't getting disgusted looks now... But she still felt lonely, especially as she watched the kids, that looked to be about her age, playing with each other.

They played without care for the world they lived in. It was just them and their friends playing and living in bliss.  
...Nothing that she's ever had... Nothing she thought she would _ever_ have.

She diverted her eyes as she couldn't take the pain anymore..._red._  
Red flashed passed her eyes as she looked away, captivating her.  
She looked back in the general direction from where the oh-so familiar colour came from...

* * *

_**Authors note/question:** Helllllooooo!! :)_

_Ummm, for the next chap I need some help, WHERE THE HELL DOES THE BALL GET STUCK AT?! (was it a cliff or a roof...or something else? -crys-??)  
(Also if anyone is up to giving me a (short or long) description on the swings surrounding's and stuff... you know, that swing that Gaara sits on when he's little. And also for where the kids play ball at! This will be very, VERY much appreciated and helpful!!) :)  
...Man I feel bad for not knowing this stuff :S!! :(  
_

_Ohhh, ooh! And also special thanks to: jinxedpixie and Ellyrox598  
(Thank you so much jinxedpixie for telling me Gaara's village name!!)  
Thank you for your helpful and nice reviews, **you guys are awwessommmee:)!! :D**_


	5. Dull

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!  


* * *

_

She watched him; the boy with wild crimson hair. His hair reminded her of that intoxicating substance that once covered her hands. That rich yet, dull, red sticky substance...  
As the days passed by her eyes would always lock onto the boy as if he was an electrical force pulling her towards him. She just couldn't rip her eyes away from him...Why? She didn't know. All she knew was that he looked sad and lonely; no one ever offered to play with him, no one even noticed him – just like her... All he did was lightly sway on a rusted, chained wooden swing while holding a teddy bear close to him... Like the soft, old toy was the only comfort the boy ever had; his only true friend.

Something caught her eye: The children's ball. It was stuck high up on a roof. All the kids were whining about it. Her eyes drifted away from the roof as she saw the crimson headed boy move; to help them. Sand floated around the ball, moving it down to her eye captivating boy. He held it in he hands with a soft, shy smile on his lips. He slowly held out the ball for one of the kids to take it. They didn't. They just looked at him and then ran once their minds clicked into place for what was happening; "Monster!" One of the children yelled in fright. Sand shot out and tried pulling the children back.  
"Please don't go!" The red haired boy pleaded as sand went to attack one of the main kids, a girl. Someone blocked the sands wrath.

Her dull crimson eyes watched as the scene unfolded in front of her eyes. Grains of sand blew in the wind, through her hair, but not once did the sand go into her eyes. She wasn't scared, she wasn't angry. She was confused. She didn't know why everyone was scared of him, or what was happening between him and the blond haired boy who had blocked the moving sand.

She watched as the crimson haired boy become sadder when he went to sit back on the swing, once everyone had left him alone again. She slowly pushed herself up. Her eyes stayed focused on the ground as she timidly walked over to him as her hands trembled. He looked at her questionably, with sadness attached, when she was standing in front of him. She faintly smiled, trying to make him feel comfortable... As well as trying to show that she wasn't petrified. She wasn't exactly scared of him; she was more going by instinct of what she grew up with. Don't look at anyone. Don't speak to anyone. Be invisible... hopefully they won't look at her in disgust, hopefully they won't hurt her.  
"Are you ok?" She timidly asked. _'Please don't ignore me like everybody.'  
_Surprise seemed to wash over his face; he looked at her with a startled expression. "What's your name?" He shyly asked back, avoiding her question.  
Relief slowly leaked into her features, _'so far so good...' _"Um. Takai Shinku, you?" A small smile formed her lips, softening her expression.  
"Sabaku no Gaara," he replied with a small smile of his own.  
"...Would you like to play?" She asked pointing to the neglected ball.  
He nodded happily once he got over the shock of someone willing to play with him...

* * *

_**Authors note:** THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR REVIEWS SO FAR!! (Damn, I can't believe I lost what I wrote here!! ...I kinda accidentally put a chapter from one of my other stories onto this one when I was editing it a bit -tear, sniff, tear-)  
Any who, this I do vaguely remember: _Alrighty, so the names are in the Japanese way (last name first etc). Her name (non-Japanese way is) _Shinku Takai_ which means _deep crimson death_ (Well for this story it does anyway... You don't need to know the other meanings right now)._  
Sorry for its shortness :(!! Been studying for major tests, hoorraaa -.-'. Anyway, this was originally going to be with the other chap, if I had known where the ball got stuck and stuff! But anyway, I sorta made it work for an individual chap, sorta. Teehee... :)_


	6. Crawling Grains

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto! Oh, and I've been meaning to say this: I also don't own the title _Tiny Splinters are in your Soul_. That is owned by Korn!  
_**Gratitude:** Thank you _jinxedpixie, Ellyrox598, kibafangirl11 and animeLUVER168_ for reviewing!! :D You guys are the absolute best and make me constantly think about what to do with this story!_

_**A/N:** Lol, I totally wrote this chapter on a whim because I was getting fed up and annoyed with my _Hurt to Remember? Or Forget and Life?_ Sasuke story. But I think I have finally figured out something! This story, for now, keeps we from writing their personalities so harsh on my other story and also broadens my description perspective on simple things. Haha. So this story is helping me with my other story at the same time! :D_

* * *

"Hey…" She lightly smiled.  
He briefly smiled back before looking away.  
She frowned; it had been like this for the past couple of days. "What's wrong?" She asked.  
His teal green eyes looked at hers. "Do you think I'm a monster?"  
Her head tilted to the side as a frown became placed. "Why would you think that?" She questioned back.  
He didn't reply, only stared at the ground as he slightly swayed on the old swing. His hair was alight with different shades of red from the morning sun, making him look…? She didn't know how to describe him. "No..." She shyly said as her dull crimson eyes averted to the tree next to him. She slowly walked over the drooping, old wood and sat cross-legged against it.  
He watched her, he had never expected her to say something like that; it stunned him. He got up and held a hand out for her. She looked at his hand with an odd expression. "Shinku, let's eat." He said when he helped her up when she accepted his offer.  
"Thanks Gaara." She said happily.

Her tummy grumbled. She blushed from embarrassment. "Ah..?"  
"Here." He offered her a dumpling.  
She shook her head, telling him no. "I don't have any money…" She said, even though the main reason was because she wasn't used to being offered food to, little own sitting in a shop where people could be. She was quite frightened. And anyway, what if she didn't like it…?  
The corners of his lips pulled down sadly. He slowly brought the food to his mouth, almost agonizingly slow as she watched him.  
Her mouth watered and another blush become prominent as her tummy rumbled again. He bit half, but she couldn't take it anymore, her little arm reached out, asking if she could have the rest.  
He looked at her hand with amusement from his plan working. "Oh, you want this?" He asked. She nodded shyly. He placed the food in the palm of her hand. She looked at it and sniffed as it was near her face. "…It's not going to bite…" he said picking up another dumpling.  
At first she slowly, uncertainty, chewed the food till the taste washed over her mouth. She softly groaned from the obscure, delicious taste. "Can I please have some more?" She asked once finished.  
He shook his head with a cheeky glint in his eye. She huffed then folded her arms with a little pout on her face.

She got an idea. She wasn't quite sure if it would work, but she was going to try. She quickly got up and went to sit next to him. He had watched her, but stopped when she just sat there, looking in all directions. He picked up the second last one until he felt arms wrap around him…  
To on lookers, it would have looked like a friendly sign of affection between two friends, but instead, it only made people sick to watch; luckily no one was looking into the side window of the dumpling shop, and that no one was in there – the shop keeper even scrambled away to the back room once he served the two children.  
A small blush crossed his features without noticing. He looked down to her with a small sign of emotion that she could almost not see. His hand felt light and empty. He looked back at the uplifted hand as he felt Shinku's arms slip away. He frowned then looked at her.  
Her face looked shy as she looked at the dumpling she snagged from him. She had no clue if her little trick was going to work. Actually, she thought it was going to turn out miserably, she thought he would have roughly push her away and rip the much needed food out of her hand and leave her to stave like everyone else did…  
Her red eyes slowly looked to his, seeing if it really was ok, and that she wasn't imagining things. He just stared back at her as she looked between the dumpling and him. His lip twitched slightly upwards before he turned his head to look out the window, giving her the affirmative that she could eat the food.  
She smiled as she relished the taste as it clouded her senses again. Never in her life had she ever, and would she ever think she could have something that tasted so agonizingly good.  
She poked him from his thoughts, silently telling him they could leave.

The dusky, bright streets were clouded with people. The people quickly separated when the two small children walked side by side. Her dull red eyes strayed to the shifting ground; the sands grains crawling along with the soft wind. Gasps travelled throughout the crowds and whispers spread like wildfire.  
They were mortified.  
She lowered her head more; she thought it was her they were talking about…  
"Child, quickly! Get away from that demon spawn!" A woman boldly said to her.  
That was when she found out it wasn't her for once they were talking about, it was Gaara!  
Others from the crowd came to her, trying to pull her away from him.  
Gaara looked at the scene sadly. She was going to leave and hate him like everyone else…  
Her piercing eyes shot around like a frightened animal. Her teeth clamped together scared and angry. She shook her hand away from a woman's hurting grip. "Go. Away!" She snapped angrily, running back to Gaara's side. She went to grab his shirt so the people couldn't pull her away so easily again, but felt a hard, rough wall against her skin. Sand was in-between her and Gaara. She slowly, uncertainly, pulled her hand away, and the sand fell back down from where she was going to take hold. She looked hurt and confused, why did that happen?  
The people rushed back at her now, seeing as the demon was become restless and angry because the sand had came in-between the girl and him.  
She was finally tired of them trying to push her away from him. First people try to kill her and let her sleep on the streets, and now they are trying to take away her very first friend! She grasped his hand, hoping the sand wouldn't appear again, and pulled him away from the awestricken crowd from what they just saw; the demon allowing something to touch him!

"…Thanks," he said once they were away from watchful eyes.  
She blinked a few times, confused. _'Why is he saying thanks for? I was the one they were after...' _She softy smiled anyway. "No problems…?"  
Awkward silence filled the air around them until she remembered back to her old village: _Kids playing and laughing as they were having fun running around, trying to get each other... She sat at the sidelines, a breeze whisking through her dark hair, her dull eyes watching sadly at the children's friendships…_  
She looked at him. His eyes looked unfocused, indifferent as he looked out to the setting horizon. Her feelings and thoughts were wavering as she watched him; she wasn't sure of herself. She sucked in a breath, gaining courage, and stood. Her hand softly tapped his shoulder as she said, "tag," and ran away.  
Gaara blinked until he smiled and ran after her. He watched her as he chased: a smile on her face, her black hair swirling around and her eyes constantly looked back at him, keeping track.  
His heart pounded from excitement of having his very first friend…

* * *

_**A/N:** Yes, so now the chapters start to get longer! :)_


	7. Concealed

_Special thanks for reviewing my story to: _jinxedpixie_ and _Ellyrox598._ You guys are awesome!  
A/N: Planing on writing longer chapters. When I get more base/plot for the story it will be easier fore me to do so then!! :D (So just hang in there, please.)  
I am actually quite surprised I got something out on Fanfic (I have so bloody much HW right now -sighs-)._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Hey, kid?" The man reached out to shake her from her slumber but Shinku's blood red eyes snapped open before he could touch her.  
Fright consumed her and she quickly shuffled away from the tall man looming over her small frame. The man's hand flinched away when his once-bored eyes connected with her striking ones.  
Shinku's lip trembled as she tried sucking in a breath of crisp air, trying to calm her rapid heart down. "P-please. Don't h-hurt me-e?"  
He eyed her strangely from her _plea_. Something was defiantly wrong with this girl; she was overly skittish with fear – fear that he saw she was trying to desperately conceal. The man straightened. "Come on, kid, I don't have all day…" He said, still keeping an eye on her, and walked away.  
Shinku stumbled to her feet, after scrutinizing the tall man, and wobbly ran after him.

Shinku was trailing after him, trying to keep a safe distance from him. "S-so… Where are we going?" Her eyes were looking at the ground, not wanting to make eye contact.  
"The Kazekage."  
Shinku froze. "What?" She whispered breathily to herself and then looked him in the eyes. "No!" Her voice was stronger now, stubborn – it caught the man off guard.  
He sauntered over to the little red-eyed girl, and her eyes widened when she noticed this and from her out-of-order voicing. He rested his hand on her shoulder when he finally reached her; she flinched from the contact. The man slowly crouched down to her eye level and smiled wistfully at her before he said in a mocking way, "too bad."  
They both quickly disappeared into a cloud of gray smoke before she could object once again.

"Leave us." His voice was rough and cold – earthy. He seemed to radiate authority, _power_.  
The tall man who escorted Shinku bowed respectfully and left the spacious room without a word.  
He looked down to her from his desk with a frown; her crimson eyes averted away from his penetrating stare. The room was ghostly quiet. "So you're the one who's been sleeping in my _clean_ streets."  
Shinku's eyes widened in fright. "I-I'm sorry! I-I'll go if y-you want me to-o." Her mind was buzzing in haywire; she couldn't believe that certain people affected her like this, still. She should have gotten used to it from her harsh life back where she lived!  
The Kazekage still coldly starred at her, unmoving. He didn't trust her at all. Her eyes were unusual – unknown. He could see that this young girl had no place to go, and yet he would have kicked her out by now but thought differently when he heard about her being here for about over two and a half weeks without him even knowing! _Pathetic guards! _What would be the point in discarding her if it could lead his country into trouble or if she could come back into _his walls_ without him even knowing? _Nothing! That's it. Nothing! _He would be going around in circles _blind_! He wouldn't be able to keep watch on her if that happened. A crooked smirk came to his harsh lips. "You have no place to go, am not I correct?" He asked tauntingly.  
The little girl quivered from his look. "Y-yes..."  
"Good," he rasped villainy. "You will be staying here... Kansou!" —the same tall man who brought her here appeared in a puff of smoke and bowed respectively— "Take," he looked at the little girl blandly.  
"Takai Shinku," she replied.  
"As, yes. Take _Shinku_ to her room."  
Kansou bowed once more before grabbing Shinku's arm and left in another puff of sandy smoke.

They were standing outside a door. "This is your room," Kansou said dully to Shinku. "You are also to attend school at eight o'clock sharp in the morning like any other kid your age, and some maids will come by later to clean you up. Oh, and be warned, don't do anything _stupid_." He gave her a sharp look before he left.  
Shinku's piercing eyes looked down the hallway, confused, before she turned to her supposable 'room'.

The room was basic: A bed, a desk and a lamp. Simple and sweet to Shinku's eyes. _Something that wasn't cold and dirty. It wasn't out in the open. _Shinku was sitting on the floor, tapping her fingers on her knees anxiously. _'Why am I here? Why did he take me in...?' _She blew her dark hair out of her face, trying to distract herself more.  
Faintly, she could hear footsteps coming closer to her door. She stood and crept to it. She creaked it open a gap to see who was out there. Shinku's dull red eyes widened and she gasped at who she saw. "Gaara..." She whispered.


End file.
